Alway's Here
by Larien Fox
Summary: One-shot! Rupert's stuck in the friend zone while Dina's in a stable relationship. But when Dina is hurt, Rupert is left to help her pick up the broken pieces. Will he get the girl or his dreams or forever be called 'just a friend? RupertxDina(MainHeroine) Course language, violence, some sexual themes and some ToddxPauleen. Story is better than this terrible summary!


**So i recently replayed Fossil Fighters Champions and I couldn't help but ship the main heroine and Rupert. So here we have this wonderful story that ended up being a lot longer than i originally intended. For those who aren't familiar with Fossil Fighters its basically like pokemon. Anyways Enjoy and review!**

* * *

It had been 9 years since the battle with ZongaZonga. Everyone was about 23 years old now and had changed a lot.

Dina continued moving on in tournaments, always winning and learning all she could. Usually only losing due to trying out a new team of weaker vivosaurs. Because she was so good, she was payed to battle her vivosaurs in tournaments worldwide and most thought that one day, she would take over a fossil park. She had also grown into a beautiful young woman, and her hair was styled down. But she never lost her enthusiasm to battle and always seemed cheerful. She even had boyfriend.

Rupert was planning to take over his father's company when the time came, and change it for the better. Rupert wanted to make it more about the vivosaurs than the money, and that would bring in more customers. He still planned on attending tournaments with Fossil Battles, but he needed something else to do in his spare time. Rupert had also grown up into a tall, slim yet well built young man. His hair was still shoulder length, and he towered over his friends.

Todd and Pauleen would often travel and explore. After love confessions were done with of course. They were scouting out new regions for fossil parks, and protecting Wild vivosaurs from poachers in the process. Now grown up, Todd had built muscle on plenty, and was taller with more confidence in himself. Pauleen had grown into a models body, with an hourglass figure and beautiful skin. She had been offered modelling jobs here and there to model new fossil fighter clothes and it was fun from time to time for her.

Currently the group was having a nice dinner on Cranial Island. After a hard day of fossil battles, it was nice to kick back. "So where are you guys heading for now?" Dina asked Todd and Pauleen.

It was Pauleen who answered. "We were planning on going to the Calosi Sea. The area around there is supposed to be beautiful! Not to mention the weather." After spending so much time away from the DigaDig clan, she had lost her accent.

"Isn't that dangerous? That area isn't charted on the map and the vivosaurs could be strange." Rupert said, concerned.

"Well yeah it will be dangerous. But nothing Todd and I can't handle!" Pauleen shouted with determination. Todd chuckled at his girlfriend.

"The Calosi Mountains are also supposed to be fantastic. I want to climb all the way to the top." Todd told his friends. "And if there are new vivosaurs, all the more reason to go right? Discover new things."

Dina smiled at her friend. She was so proud of how far he had come and grown as a person. "I think it'll be fun. Where do you plan on staying though?" Dina asked.

"I've saved up for a small boat we can use to sleep on and travel with." Pauleen answered.

"When do you leave?" Dina asked.

"In a few days. Joe wanted us to leave as soon as we could, since he can't come along. But we need a few days to ourselves." Todd replied.

Pauleen leaned over and hugged her boyfriend. "Any big plans for you guys?"

Dina felt a little uncomfortable but thankfully Rupert answered the question first. "My dad was planning a tournament for all fossil fighters under level 5 and another for those between 5 and 10. He figured since max rank fighters dominate most tourneys, making one separate for beginners would build more confidence and help younger fighters learn more."

"That's great." Dina said. She had won every tournament she entered and found some far to easy, since amateur and beginner fighters often entered. "That will even the odds."

Rupert blushed slightly. "Well, it was kinda my idea. I kinda got it from the last tournament. Since you destroyed everyone Dina." Rupert said. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! Sure fossil battles are my life now but they get stale when someone goes down fast. You need an opponent at your level to really feel the energy!" Dina said, reassuring her friend. "You should spread the word to other fossil islands and parks. That's a rule that should have been there from the start."

"Big tournaments in the cities have those rules, just not in fossil parks." Rupert explained. "I figure that should change."

Silence swept over the group as they ordered their food. Once the waiter was gone, Pauleen spoke first. "So Dina, anything new with you?"

Dina looked away uncomfortably. "Well..." She began nervously. "I'm planning to move to Pangè with Daniel." She finally answered. Her friends knew Daniel as Dina's caring boyfriend. But he lived so far away and for Dina to move permanently, it was strange.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Rupert just stared at her in shock. Todd broke the silence. "When are you going? And when were you going to tell us?" He said, slight anger showing through in his voice.

"He asked me last time he was here, so last week." Dina explained.

"But you've only been going out for a 6 months. Aren't you guys moving a little fast? And why can't he move here?" Pauleen asked, still shocked.

"He said he couldn't move here because of work. Plus Pangè has nice fossil battle opportunities. But nothing has been set yet. Daniel is coming here in a couple days so we can talk then."

Dina's news only brought silence to the group. Rupert hadn't said a word. He never especially liked Daniel. He was a handsome young man with charm and money. It was easy to see what drew Dina to him in the first place.

Secretly, he harboured feelings for the girl, and had for awhile. She had been his first real friend and showed him how much fun fossil battles could be. He owed her so much.

The only time he worked up the courage to tell her his feelings, Daniel beat him to her. Rupert never told Dina how he had hid behind the bushes with a rose bouquet in his hands as he watched Daniel swoop in and sweep her off her feet. It broke the white haired boy's heart to see Dina kiss him so passionately. It was a secret he had never told anyone, and never planned to do so.

He supported Dina's choice to date Daniel though. Once their food came to their table, Rupert broke the uncomfortable silence. "What ever you chose, I'll be here for you." He said, meaning every word.

Dina looked at him with soft, honey-brown eyes and a happy smile. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Us too! We'll still see each there as much as possible." Todd added.

Dina smiled, knowing her friends would stick by her side.

* * *

*Two days later*

Daniel was staying at a hotel on Ribular island. It was about 9 o'clock at night and the sun had nearly set over the coast.

Dina was talking on the phone with him at the moment, Rupert was in the room with her. "Why can't I come over? Or why can't you stay at my place?" Dina asked frantically.

"I'm sorry babe. I've got paperwork I need to finish and I have a massive migraine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Rupert could hear the voice on the other line.

Dina sighed. "Okay. But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Doll. Now I need to go. Bye!" Daniel hung up abruptly, not waiting for Dina to say goodbye.

Dina had a small scowl on her face as she took a seat beside Rupert on the couch of her apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, just a nice, small rental. It was on the mainland a half hour away from the fossil park by flying.

"Daniel says he's too busy to see me at the moment." Dina said. "Said he wasn't feeling well and had paperwork to do."

Rupert was skeptical of such an answer. "That's not right. He works as an announcer and fighter right? What kind of paperwork does he get?"

"Dunno." Dina shrugged her shoulders. Then she smiled and ran to her bathroom. A moment later she came out carrying some pain killers and headache medicine. "I figure I should bring him some medicine. Otherwise he'll be to stubborn to take any himself." Dina explained. She giggled cutely. "Come on Rupert!"

Dina pulled on his tail coat. Rupert got up but looked a little upset. "I'll just head home then." Rupert said sadly.

"Oh come with me! It's not gonna kill anybody you're with me." Dina pulled harder on his arm, dragging him outside. Rupert could see her joy on her face. She really cared for her boyfriend, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But he kept his negative emotion hid and followed Dina outside.

She grabbed her Teffla dino medal and brought her favourite vivosaur to life. Sure it couldn't fly as fast as a Ptera or Nycto Ace, but it could easily carry both of them to the island. And could still fly well, even with wings closer to its legs.

The Teffla nuzzled Dina, knowing its handler well. It had been Dina's first vivosaur, so it held a special place in her heart. "Come on Teffla, let's fly to Ribular." Dina said.

The vivosaur got down low, and allowed the girl to climb onto it's back. Dina reached a hand out to Rupert, inviting him to come.

Rupert smiled. "Let's go!" He took Dina's hand and climbing on behind her, holding her waist as to not fall off. The Teffla took off soaring, gaining altitude quickly and easily gliding over the ocean. Rupert could see the sun setting below the waves, painting the sky orange.

When a strong gust of wind knocked Teffla off balance, Rupert clung to Dina and let out a small shriek, fearing he'd fall into the blue depths.

The vivosaur easily recovered, and Dina laughed at him. "You don't fly often, do you?" She managed to say.

"I prefer going by boat or water vivosaurs." He retorted. Blushing at his childish reaction. Dina could tell he was uncomfortable, as she felt his grip tighten around her waist.

After awhile of travelling, they could finally see Ribular Island ahead. Dina urged Teffla to fly faster and it landed gracefully on the ground. Dina and Rupert got off the vivosaur's back.

Ribular's hotel was simple, but elegant. By now the sun had totally set and the stars filled the black sky with glittering lights. Dina turned to Rupert in the dim light. "Can you watch Teffla for me? I won't be long I just was to make sure Daniel is okay." She asked him.

"Not a problem." Rupert replied. He had a small smile on his face as Dina raced inside to meet up with her boyfriend. But as she turned, she didn't see the jealousy on Rupert's face.

Claire was working the hotel desk and she quickly recognized her. "Hello Dina! What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly. Dina had met the girl on a vacation and now Claire worked for the fossil park, and they became closer as friends.

"Hey Claire. I'm just here to see Daniel." Dina replied.

"Oh! Here let me give you a room key! When he came to check in he said he had a migraine, even though he looked fine. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." Claire said chuckling. She quickly gave Dina a card and said, "He is in room 630."

"Ok. Thanks so much Claire!" Dina said before getting to the elevators and making her way up the building.

The hotel was quite loud tonight, with several fossil fighters here for the upcoming tournament Rupert had organized. The younger fighters all looked excited as they made their way into their rooms. Dina quickly reached Daniel's room and placed the key card into the slot.

But as she did that she heard a faint moan from behind the door. Thinking it was Danial moaning in pain, she opened the door. "Daniel are you alright?" She said as she entered the room. His shoe also got stuck in the doorway, keeping it open just an inch. But then she was greeted by an upsetting scene.

On the bed Daniel was lying on his back with a naked girl riding him. She had big breasts and bubble butt. She was basically the definition of sexy.

They must have not heard her enter the room as they continued going at it, and finishing just as she caught them.

When the whore fell to the bed Daniel noticed his girlfriend standing in the doorway. Her eyes wide with shock and disgust. "Dina, I can explain." He said, and started freaking out. He grabbed his boxers and rushed over.

"Explain what?" Dina squeaked out, her voice quiet with shock and saddness.

The girl who he had been screwing got up, dressed herself with experienced speed, grabbed money off the table and left without a second glance.

Daniel didn't know what to say. "Well.. Uh..." He began saying.

"Explain why you were with a prostitute? What the hell?!" Dina shouted. She was over her shock and rage filled her.

"Don't worry babe, it was nothing." He said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Dina scowled at him and pushed him back roughly.

"Don't you 'babe' me! You were cheating on me!"

* * *

Dina was taking an awfully long time in the hotel. She said she would be in and out no problem. Rupert glanced around worriedly for his friend. Even Teffla was starting to look worried. It looked at Rupert and nudged him toward the building.

"She said to stay out here." Rupert told it. Teffla snorted and pushed harder. It wanted Rupert to go get her. On its own, it transformed back into it's dino medal.

Rupert picked up the medallion and sighed. He walked into the hotel and saw Claire at the front desk. "Hey Claire. What room is Daniel staying in?" He asked politely.

"Oh, room 630. Dina just went up." She replied.

"Ok, thank you." He said before making his way to the elevators. He pressed the button for the elevator and the ding signalled the arrival.

A girl stepped out dressed like a whore with a hot body. She carried money in her hand and winked at him as she passed by.

Rupert looked at her but didn't stop to talk. Once in the elevator he pressed the button to go to the sixth floor.

The doors opened and he could hear arguing from where he was. He walked down the corridor, the arguing for louder. He recognized the voices as Daniel and Dina.

"Why would you do that to me?" He heard Dina say sadly. Rupert heard no answer to her question as he reached the door. Thankfully it was open a small bit, giving him access to the room.

"Dina is everything alright?" He questioned as he pushed open the door. He saw Dina kissing Daniel, trapped against the wall. He was about to close the door and run off. But she kneed Daniel hard where the sun doesn't shine.

Daniel leaned down in pain. Dina pushed him away from her and saw Rupert in the doorway. She looked so upset. Dina walked over to Rupert and tugged on his coat. "Let's go." She said urgently. Rupert was pulled back down the hallway as Daniel yelled at them to come back. Confusion filled Rupert as the girl pulled him along.

Once back in the elevator Dina stared down at the floor, her face unreadable. "Dina, what happened?" Rupert asked his friend worriedly. He didn't understand anything.

Dina didn't answer him, just shook her head. This only worried Rupert more. Dina grabbed his arm and hastily pulled him outside. Rupert brought her vivosaur to life.

Dina didn't even question him, just jumped onto the air type and waited for him to follow. Rupert wasted no time joining her. Teffla took off into the air, getting as far as it could. The vivosaur could sense she needed to be as far away as possible.

Dina fixed her gaze on the sky. Her expression was cold, and near emotionless. But Rupert could tell from the tension in her muscles she was angry, and bitter.

Rupert clung to his friend and leaned over. "Dina, are you ok?" He tried asking.

"I'm fine." She said sternly. Rupert knew not to pry, so he just watched the sky as shooting stars flew across.

Later, when they were back at her apartment, Dina stalked into her home, not saying a word to Teffla or Rupert.

The vivosaur looked at the boy worriedly. "I'll try and talk to her." He told it. Teffla changed back into a medal and Rupert picked it up. He opened the door and saw the girl sitting on the couch. Her hair covered her face.

Rupert sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He still couldn't see her face. "Dina, please tell me what happened. I'm worried about you." He said softly.

Dina looked up at him slowly. Her eyes glassy with tears. Then she let them fall freely down her cheeks. Before Rupert could move she flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Rupert was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

After a couple minutes of sobbing she managed to say, "He cheated on me. With a prostitute whore." She managed to tell him. Rupert didn't reply, just comforted her. She cried into his shirt for some time. Soaking a small spot.

Rupert couldn't help but glare at the wall, as if it was Daniel, the sorry excuse for a man. How could he do that to Dina? If he had known on Ribular Island, he was sure he could have beaten him to a pulp. He would right now if he could. He could hear her quiet sobs, only fuelling his rage for Daniel.

But Dina need him now. "Will you be alright?" He asked. Dina nodded.

She sat up, rubbing her red eyes. Her face was sore from crying so much. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was one in the morning. "I'll be fine." She said with a heavy heart. "Sorry about your shirt." She said quietly.

Rupert looked down and saw a small spot on his shirt that was soaked through from Dina's tears. "Don't worry about it. It's just water." Rupert replied.

Dina yawned in exhaustion. She layed back down onto Rupert's shoulder and wrapped her skinny arms around his stronger one. "Thank you Rupert. For being here with me." Dina whispered, so quietly the white haired man almost didn't hear her.

Rupert blushed at being so close to her. But she seemed so helpless and vulnerable. He reached his free arm over and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll always be here for you." He replied. Though he was certain the words fell on deaf ears. Dina had fallen asleep on his arm, he could tell by her deep, even breathing.

Rupert was also tired, and almost feel asleep with his head resting on hers. But she wasn't his, and it wasn't the most appropriate way for friends to sleep.

Slowly, he slid his free arm underneath her knees, moved his other arm under her back, without disturbing her. He stood up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. Rupert managed to place the sleeping girl on the bed and get his arm free of her grip. He pulled the blanket over her sleeping body and left, closing the door behind him.

When he saw it was past one in the morning, he decided it was best to sleep on the couch. He lived a fair distance away and didn't want to risk getting jumped on the street.

But when he sat down, the first thing he did was punch the pillow in anger. He scowled at it and punched again. Why the hell would Daniel cheat on Dina? And he just asked her to move in with him and she would have agreed to it! The bastard!

Rupert took a deep breath, calming himself. He would talk to Daniel tomorrow, but now, he needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Dina woke up colder than when she fell asleep. She sat up and stretched, remembering the past night's events. She couldn't bring herself to cry and looked around for Rupert, remembering she had fallen asleep on him.

She felt her cheeks heat up for a moment. She shook her head groggily and got out of bed.

She went to the living room only to see Rupert sleeping on the couch with nothing except a pillow.

Rupert must have heard her because he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He saw her looking at him from the hallway. "How are you?" He asked, he voice raspy with sleep.

"I'm okay." She replied before going to the kitchen and making breakfast. Rupert sat up and stretched out the tightness in his muscles. Then he followed Dina to the kitchen.

She was making simple toast and scrambled eggs, nothing fancy. She had even made extra from him.

Her eyes were dull, lacking her cheerfulness and joy. He didn't say anything as she quickly cooked and handed him a plate. "Here. Eat." Dina told him before taking her food over to the table and turning on the TV. Rupert sat beside and ate.

Dina was a great cook, even making something simple taste so good. But she wasn't eating, it was as if she had no appetite. "Dina you need to eat." Rupert told her.

She took a couple bites, but left about half the food let on the plate. "I'm not hungry." Dina told him.

Rupert didn't argue with her, knowing how stubborn she could be. He took both plates to the kitchen and emptied them of food, then placed them in the sink.

Dina moved herself to the couch in the living room in front of the TV. She had a blanket wrapped around herself. Rupert sat on the opposite side of the couch, and saw it was 10 o'clock.

For the moment the news was on, and the weatherman was droning on about whatever the weather was going to be like.

Silence fell over the two, as neither knew what to say. But a sudden ring of the doorbell broke their silence.

It seemed to obvious as who was at the door. Dina looked at Ruptert pleadingly, saying, "Can you get it?"

He nodded, getting up to open the door. Sure enough, Daniel was standing there, with wide eyes. "Where's Dina? I want to speak to her." He said stiffly to Rupert.

Rupert noticed Daniel was dressed up, though not in a tux, but obviously flaunting his money. "It's best you leave. She doesn't want to see you." Rupert told him sternly.

Daniel wasn't taking no for an answer. He took a step forward, trying to get through the doorway but Rupert blocked him. "I need to see her." Daniel insisted.

"I said, leave." Rupert responded more coldly. He gave Daniel a shove with his shoulder back outside.

Anger was evident on Rupert's face and Daniel knew he wouldn't get past him. He smirked and turned to leave. "Okay." He said, rather to nicely. Rupert saw him smirking as he left.

Rupert forced himself not to slam the door as hard as he could. He went back to the living room where Dina was waiting for him. "I don't want to see that bastard ever again." She said coldly.

Rupert agreed with her, as he couldn't care less about the man. But then he remembered the paparazzi. Dina being one of the most famous fighters, the media was quickly to learn things about her personal life. "You know your going to have to publicly break up with him, right? Who knows what kind of rumours the tabloids will come up with if you don't." Rupert told her.

Dina knew he was right. She let out a long sigh before replying. "I know. But not right now." She told him. "I just need to be left alone for awhile, y'know?"

Rupert sat down beside her and gave her a comforting hug. "I understand, but I should go." He said.

Dina's eyes widened a bit. "You can stay, you're one of my best friends Rupert." She said.

The word 'friend' pierced his heart, knowing he couldn't be anything more to her. But he hid his sorrow. "I have something to do Dina." He said before pulling away and walking to the door, slipping his boots on. "You'll be fine alone, right?"

Dina smiled at his concern. "Of course." She said.

"I'll see you later." Rupert said before leaving the house, not giving Dina a chance to reply. He quickly made his way to the harbour and released his Kaishin, which he had recently been training. The vivosaur allowed him onto its head, then dipped into the water without getting Rupert wet. "To Ribular Island. I'm willing to bet that's where Daniel went." He told his vivosaur.

The serpent nodded and swam swiftly through the water. It was one of the fastest swimmers, aside from Krona and Shoni. Rupert knew it wasn't exactly his business, but he wanted Daniel to pay.

He made it to Ribular Island soon, walking onto the dock and thanking his vivosaur before it turned back into a medal. If looks could kill, everyone who looked Rupert's way would have died instantly. His face was dark with rage, and his tailcoat fanned out behind him, making him look intimidating.

He was intent on finding one person, giving them a few bruises, maybe a bloody nose, and be on his way. His boots thumped on the wood of Ribular Harbour as he made his way into Ribular city. Fighters were making their way to the different digging sites, new fighters going to Treasure Island while the older fighters walked towards the Petrified Woods.

Rupert saw Daniel using a VMM, finishing and taking a seat on one of the benches. Daniel must not have seen the white-haired man, as he took out his cell phone and proceeded to call someone. A devious smirk was plastered on his face. The crowds were to loud and Rupert was unable to make out what he was saying. Rupert reached into his pocket and pulled out his vivosaur team, making sure they were his strongest ones.

He saw Daniel laugh and get off the phone while chuckling to himself. Rupert approached him at the same time some girls did. Daniel's smirk left his face when he saw Rupert. The brunette wrapped his arms around the girls who decided sit next to him and stared Rupert down.

"What do you want rich boy?" Daniel said.

"You know exactly why I'm here punk." Rupert answered back.

The girls looked between the two feuding males, not knowing what was going on. The blonde looked up at Daniel, pressing herself against him. "Honey, what's happening?" She asked sweetly.

Daniel placed a kiss on her forehead without averting his gaze from Rupert's eyes. "It's nothing to worry about." He said.

Rupert's patience had worn thin as he reached out and grabbed the collar of Daniel's shirt and pulling him up slightly off. Surprise showed in Daniel's eyes, as if he hadn't expected such strength in Rupert's slim arms. "You broke her heart." Rupert managed to say, his voice low.

Daniel looked at him nonchalantly, as if he couldn't care less. "I'm sure I did." He said with no emotion. Then he brought up a foot and kicked Rupert in the stomach, forcing him back.

The girls, seeing where this was going, left and headed toward the hotel, not caring what happened to either one man. Daniel stood up straight, rising to his full height. He had a good couple inches on Rupert, but that didn't mean he was better.

Neither spoke as a few fighters, intrigued by the standoff, circled them. Rupert spoke first. "Why?" Was all he said.

"Why what?" Daniel replied.

"You know very well what!" Rupert shouted at him.

Daniel shrugged as if he didn't care. "Let's say I was a little bored. Dina wasn't into that yet and I needed a release. It doesn't mean anything." He answered.

As soon as Daniel finished speaking Rupert punched him hard in the cheek. While Daniel held his face in pain, Rupert replied. "That's no excuse you pig! It meant a lot to her!" Then he punched Daniel, this time bringing the other to his knees.

The fighters that had gathered around them didn't know what to do. Both of the feuding boys were wealthy, and could easily ruin something in their lives if the fight was interrupted. Some had left to find Stella, thinking she might be able to resolve the brawl.

Daniel stood back up, glaring down at Rupert, who returned with a hate filled look. Suddenly Daniel lashed out with a punch. Rupert dodged, but just barely. The punch grazed past his hair.

The two circled around, fists ready to strike at any moment. "Did you even love her?" Rupert asked.

Daniel hesitated, and thought before answering. "No."

Blind with rage, Rupert went to punch Daniel, but his fist was caught. "Then why did you even bother dating her?" Rupert asked his final question.

Daniel twisted Rupert's arm and pulled the smaller man towards him, before moving out of the way and letting Rupert fall onto his stomach. Rolling onto his back, Rupert saw Daniel looming over him. "I'm sure you could figure that out yourself Pretty Boy."

Daniel was right, he didn't need to tell Rupert why. From what he had seen of Daniel, it was obvious. Then the taller man raised a foot, aiming to stomp Rupert in the chest. He rolled out of the way just in time, avoiding the other's boot.

As Daniel recovered from the strong stomp, Rupert got back up on his feet. In a final fit of rage, Rupert tackled Daniel to the ground. He sat on top of the brunette's stomach, delivering blow after blow to his face and arms. Rupert's fist were flying, either hitting Daniels arms, which were weakly held up to protect his face, or the unprotected parts of his face.

Finally Daniel managed to scramble free. He then proceeded to kick Rupert in the face. Rupert was dazed but only for a second from the hard hit. But within that amount of time Daniel managed to get on top of Rupert. He flipped the smaller man onto his stomach then pulled out a pocket knife. The crowd gasped but didn't interfere. Even more ran in the direction of the police station.

Daniel used his free hand to grab a fistful of Rupert's slightly longer white hair and pulled his head up painfully. He kept the knife close to Rupert's neck, so he wouldn't struggle. Then he leaned down, and spoke softly into his ear so no one else could hear him.

"I saw you that day you know. All dressed up with some pretty flowers. I saw you hiding behind that bush like a coward. How pathetic you looked." Daniel spoke menacingly. Rupert didn't reply, surprised he had seen him, and remembered. "I know you love her, you spineless fool. Oh, the satisfaction I felt, walking away with the girl of your dreams in my arms. I can only imagine how you felt." Now Rupert knew Daniel was mocking him. But somewhere, deep inside him, what the older man was saying sounded true. "Why would she ever date you? I'm better in every way." Daniel chuckled.

Rupert had enough. As hard as he could, hit brought his head down, and back up, head butting Daniel. It hurt, but not as much as it hurt the other. With his chance, he grabbed Daniel's right arm and twisted around, immobilizing him. Now it was Daniel's turn to be surprised. "Nice story, but I'm through with you. You will leave and go back to Pangè so we can finally be rid of rats here on the island. And if you don't leave, I'll do more than physically hurt you."

To back up his threat, Rupert brought up his knee and slammed down on Daniel's twisted arm until a sickening crack was heard. Daniel cryed out loudly in pain as Rupert got off of him. Daniel sat up, holding his arm in agony.

Finally, the police arrived with Stella. "What happened here?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"What does it look like, we had a fight." Rupert told her bluntly.

"You broke my fucking arm!" Daniel hollered at him, struggling to stand up.

"Is that true?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes it is. But I had my reasons and he had his. Medical care here is free. And don't even think about pressing charges. You know who my family is. And don't forget I'm personal friends with your employer." Rupert said with a cold voice to the officers. They looked at each other, wondering what to do.

Stella knew there was nothing they could do about the situation. "Get this boy's arm looked at." She told her workers. The she turned to the fighters. "The rest of you go home or leave. And if I hear about another fist fight happening on my island they will be punished." She said with a stern voice before dismissing herself.

"Rupert!"

Rupert heard Dina's voice call out from behind him. Turning around, he saw her running up to them, her Teffla close behind. The fighters who were still there moved out of the way of the large vivosaur.

"Rupert are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Rupert's cheek was starting to swell and he was holding his stomach. "What the hell happened?"

"Dina, I'm fine. We just had a little fight." He tried to convince her he was fine. However, it was obvious she didn't believe a word he said.

She looked over at Daniel and saw he was holding his arm awkwardly and his face was also swelling, though much more than Rupert's. Daniel was surprised to see Dina there.

"Sorry babe, we're gonna have to postpone our fight." He said smirking, then immediately held himself in agony.

"What is he-" Rupert started but was interrupted.

"I'll tell you later." Dine interrupted him. When he looked her in the eyes, which were blazing with pure anger. She approached Daniel and stared him down. "There won't be a fossil fight. We are over whether you like it or not." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. Her Teffla walked up behind her, making the girl look intimidating. Dina turned to walk away.

"We aren't over Dina! Don't you forget what I said!" Daniel hollered at her.

Dina stopped, before turning around and punching Daniel on the nose. Blood gushed out as she broke it. He brought his good arm up to cover the flowing river of blood. "Cunt!" Daniel swore in both pain and anger.

"If you ever threaten me again, you won't like the consequences." Dina said without emotion, before turning and leaving. Medics arrived and helped Daniel with his injuries. Dina grabbed Rupert by the arm and pulled him away from all the people. Then she climbed onto her Teffla with Rupert following. "Come on, lets go home." She said softly.

The vivosaur took off while onlookers stared in disbelief. Rupert instinctively wrapped his sore arms around the girl sitting in front of him. Once in the air, Rupert could see the commotion below. His fight had caused quite a ruckus on Ribular, the fighters would be talking for a few days.

"Why are you here Dina?" Rupert asked once they were just off the coast.

"For one I figured you were going to do something stupid. Which you did." Dina said matter-of-factly. Rupert hung his head in shame. "But thank you." She added. Rupert was surprised by that.

"I just didn't like that fact that he hurt you. I don't like others messing with my friends." Rupert responded.

Dina smiled to herself, admiring Rupert's courage and loyalty. "Not long ago, Daniel called me and challenged me to a fossil fight." Dina began explaining. "I denied, I didn't want to see him or be anywhere near him. But then he said that I had to, otherwise he hurt my friends and then he would take me and-" She stopped abruptly, her voice shaking. She shook her head and continued. "Well anyways, after that I accepted. He said that if I won, he would leave me alone but if I lost, I would have to go with him again."

Rupert was only half shocked at what she told him. After what he had seen of Daniel, he couldn't saying it was earth shattering news. Then he held onto Dina tighter, as if to hug her. "I won't let him hurt you Dina, and neither will Todd or Pauleen. I promise." He told her, burying his face in her honey brown hair.

Dina reached one hand up to hold his. "I know. Thank you." She responded quietly.

After a silent ride home Dina led Rupert into her house and got an ice pack. His cheek was turning a shade of blue and swelling on that side of his face. The ice was cold against his skin, but he held the ice there, already feeling his cheek numb. He also felt a goosebump on the back of his head where he had butted heads with Daniel.

Dina sat down beside him. "Did Daniel say anything? When you were fighting. Please tell me."

Rupert looked surprised. "He told me he never truly loved you." He said, so quietly Dina almost didn't hear him. But she did, and her eyes welled. "I asked him why he would date you. All he said was, 'You should be able to figure that out yourself'" Rupert didn't say anything anything else. Dina knew the answer without him saying it.

"So all he wanted was to fuck me, is that it?" She said sadly. Rupert could only nod. Dina didn't say anything, just looked at the floor and cried silently. "I really liked him. But he was only using me, the bastard."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Rupert stood to answer the door, only to be gently pushed down by Dina. "You're hurt and sore. I can get it." Dina wiped away her tears and got up to open the door. Standing in the doorway was Todd and Pauleen. "Hey, guys."

"Is it true? Did you break up with Daniel?" Pauline blurted out.

"Can we come in?" Todd said before Dina had a chance to answer. Dina nodded and moved to let her friends in. The couple came in a hastily took their shoes off, then moved to the living room. Dina sat on the couch with Rupert while Todd and Pauleen sat on the loveseat. "On the news the reporter said you guys broke up."

"We did." Dina answered, explaining what had happened. "I caught him cheating on me last night with some slut. Then this morning Rupert decided it was a good idea to go fight Daniel. But Daniel had called me challenging me to a Fossil Fight, and threatened me if I denied. But when I got there Rupert had already beaten him, so now we're here." Dina told her friends.

They were quiet for awhile before Pauline spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dina smiled. "I'm glad i found out though, so I'm not living a lie." She said.

"You'll get over him, don't worry." Todd said.

"And next time he messes with you, we have you back!" Pauleen exclaimed.

It turned out the News had already received word that the star fossil fighters had broken up. That's how Pauleen and Todd knew. It turned out a few fighters who had been staying at the hotel had overheard of the affair, so now the knowledge was on TV.

After a couple hours of friendly conversation, Todd and Pauline left, having to go get ready for their trip. Dina then turned her attention to Rupert. "What are you doing now?" She asked.

"Nothing. I have no work that needs to be done, but if you want to be alone I understand." Rupert said, standing up and preparing to leave. Dina swiftly ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Stay." She said. Rupert looked down at her surprised. Dina looked down, as if ashamed. "I-I don't want to be alone."

Rupert smiled. "Lets go out for supper. My treat."

Dina smiled widely. "Ok, it'll get my mind off things."

"Lets go." Rupert called in a small limo, who he instructed to go to Fossil Cafe, a small place but with great food. It was a humble cafe with simple booths and cute tables. It was decorated with various fossils and pictures of dinosaurs. Rupert ordered a cheese burger with fries on the side and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert. Dina ordered a Caesar salad and small cupcake. The two sat at a table that was outside in the evening air. It was still warm.

"This is really good!" Dina said happily between bites.

"I used to come here with my mother when I was younger. But as I started to engage in Fossil Fights and she was busy helping my dad run the company, we didn't have time. I come here sometimes when I'm in a rush, I'll never get sick of the food." Rupert told her.

"Thanks for bringing me here Rupert. I didn't know how hungry I was."

"It's not a problem. I enjoy spending time with you." Rupert said, a little soft.

"Me too."

* * *

*Time skip, 4 weeks*

Nearly a month had passed since Dina broke up with Daniel. Todd and Pauleen had left to the Calosi Sea, Rupert was continuing to help his father run the company and spend time with Dina, along with occasional Fossil Fights. Dina was completely over Daniel and had been for awhile. She was competing in tournaments regularly and helping beginner fighters.

The majority of free time, Rupert and Dina spent together. Tonight the sky was clear, the air was warm and Rupert and Dina were laughing at a comedy that had recently come out.

In the time they had spent together, Rupert's feelings for Dina only increased. Dina also, began developing feelings for her golden eyed friend. Though she never acted on them, scared to ruin her friendship with Rupert.

While watching, Rupert stole glances from time to time at Dina. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Her fair skin, honey brown hair, chestnut brown eyes and a lithe body. Though she was not the most well endowed girl, she had curves.

By the time the movie ended it was already midnight. "Hey Rupert, there's something I want to show you." Dina said, her eyes bright.

"Okay." Rupert followed Dina out into the night air, cool on his skin. Once again, she brought her Teffla to life and climbed onto it, Rupert close behind. The Teffla took off unexpectedly, making Rupert grab for Dina and hold on tightly.

"Still don't like flying Rupert?" Dina asked, laughing. Teffla flew extremely high, until they could touch the clouds. Rupert felt the vertigo when he looked down. With his arms wrapped around Dina's waist, he held on for dear life.

"Flying isn't my forte!" Rupert responded. Dina didn't reply, just smiled to herself. Rupert could smell the sea air, which told him they were above the water now. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. It was a small island, with beach around the edge and a thick forest covered the ground. In the middle was a field.

Teffla landed in the field and allowed it's trainer to get off before changing into a medal once more. Dina then sat down and patted the grass beside her. "Lay down." She instructed Rupert before lying down herself. She looked so beautiful.

Getting over his thoughts, Rupert lay beside Dina and saw what she wanted him to see.

The night sky was filled with twinkling lights. It was so bright and clear. Rupert could also make out the milky way streaking across the sky. The moon wasn't visible, as it was a new moon. Sometimes a meteorite would fly across the sky before burning up.

Rupert didn't know how long he had been staring at the beautiful night sky before he spoke. "It amazing."

"I found this island awhile ago while practicing some flying tricks with Teffla. I've never seen anybody else here, so I come here to think. I wanted to share it with you." Dina told him.

Rupert didn't reply, just continued stargazing. He looked over at his love, seeing something even more beautiful than the night sky. She had a smile on her face and her eyes were filled with all the stars in the sky. Realizing how close the were, Rupert felt uncomforable so he turned his gaze back to the sky.

It wasn't often the sky was so clear, you could see the galaxy from Earth. Rupert didn't avert his view from the sky, scared he would blurt out nonsense if he looked at Dina.

Rupert lost track of time and didn't know how long they had been laying there in the soft grass. Then Rupert felt something lightly pressing against his arm.

Turning his head, he saw Dina, who was uncomfortably close to him. Had he shifted unconsciously over to her?

He blushed, thankful the darkness would hide it. Then Dina suddenly sat up. She took out her phone and it lit up brightly. "Damn, it's 2 o'clock." She said. She stood and and Rupert stood up beside her. He was taller than her by a few inches.

"I guess we should be going soon." She said.

Acutely aware of how close she was to him, Rupert's blush worsened, he could feel his face heating up. "It is pretty late. Thank you for showing me this place Dina. Its nice." he said.

Dina didn't look at him. She shuffled her feet nervously and mumbled something under her breath.

"Are you alright Dina?" Rupert asked, slightly concerned.

"Um, yeah." She said with a nervous voice. "Can I tell you something Rupert?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything." He said.

Dina took a deep breath, then looked up to stare Rupert into his golden eyes. HIs hair fell to his chin and framed his face handsomely. Rupert could just make out a blush on her face.

"You see, for awhile I have- I've been thinking- But I was scared that-" Dina spoke in a stream of sentences, never really getting anywhere. Rupert looked worried as she couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Well, lately Rupert, I've been thinking. For awhile now actually. But I'm scared you won't like what I have to say."

Rupert was completely confused. "Dina what exactly are you trying to say?" He asked, though he had an idea. People didn't normally get this nervous unless they were doing one thing.

Dina couldn't look Rupert in the eyes. "Well, I think- I think, um… I-" Dina was cut off by Rupert bringing his hands to the sides of her face and covering her mouth with his in a breathtaking kiss.

Rupert moved so fast even he didn't know what he was doing before he did it. He closed his eyes tightly, scared he would see a horrified face. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He simply launched himself forward, hoping for the best. Her lips were supple and soft against his, Rupert didn't move, afraid he would ruin the feeling.

Dina was so shocked she froze in place. Rupert hands were warm against her cool cheeks as his lips molded into hers. Her eyes widened until she was sure she wouldn't be able to close them again. The last thing she was expecting was for her friend to kiss her, thinking he wouldn't care for her in 'that' way.

Before she could move Rupert pulled way, the loss of his hands and lips leaving a coldness behind. Rupert backed up, and stared her in the eyes, his golden eyes seeming to gleam in the night.

Neither spoke a word, only looking at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally Rupert looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized.

Dina stood there confused. Rupert continued speaking. "I don't know what- I just couldn't stop- I think-…" Rupert stumbled over his words, trying to explain his sudden action. Then he took a deep breath. "Truth is, I have to tell you that, I love you Dina." he finally said. He looked up anxiously at the girl.

Dina couldn't say anything, her mouth suddenly dry. Rupert looked away sadly. "I shouldn't have said anything. You probably don't feel the same way anyway."

Rupert turned to walk away, not wanting to be humiliated further, but Dina grabbed his wrist, pulled his towards her. Standing on her tip toes and closing her eyes, hoping her kiss would say what she couldn't speak.

Rupert didn't stay shocked for long. He brought his hands up, one on her cheek the other on the back of her head. Dina wrapped her arms around his neck while his lips began moving with hers.

Soon they pulled apart for air. Dina had a genuine smile on her face when she looked at Rupert. "I love you too." Rupert smiled too, showing his white teeth in happiness.

Rupert hugged her, pulling Dina as close to him as possible. "So, are we a thing now?"

"Of course. I want everyone else to know you are mine." Dina replied. She pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eye, but Rupert kept his arms around her waist.

"Who else?"

"Are you seriously telling me you haven't noticed the other girls who moon over you?" Dina laughed.

"Of course not. I only ever had my eyes set on you, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Rupert said. Dina blushed at that statement. "Lets get going before I fall asleep on my feet."

Dina brought her Teffla to life once more and they took off into the cool night air. The wind was cold now and Dina shivered. Rupert wrapped his arms around her waist once more and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Cold?"

"Just a little." Dina said. Rupert smirked before he placed his warm lips on her neck. Dina didn't say anything as he kissed her neck. Dina had to hold back strange noises. Then he began sucking gently, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to annoy Dina. "Rupert" Dina whispered.

"Still cold?"

"Not exactly."

Rupert chuckled but stopped his ministrations. Soon they were back at Dina's apartment, where she invited him to stay the night. Rupert was too tired to argue as he followed his new girlfriend into her house. Rupert immediately went to the couch, settling down for the night.

"No." Dina said. She pulled him up and towards her room. "I have a big enough bed. You can sleep with me." Rupert blushed heavily while Dina had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Dina then grabbed a tank top and short as pajamas. Then she pointed to a drawer for Rupert. "You can find something to wear to bed in there." Dina said before leaving for the bathroom.

Rupert managed to find a pair of large sweat pants, but no shirt. However he was used to going shirtless to bed. He quickly stripped everything except his boxers and put the pant on. Then he slipped into the bed, getting comfy. He saw Dina turn the lights in the hallway.

"You look comfy." She commented. Rupert laughed. She looked incredible cute in the shorts and tight tank. Dina turned off the light and climbed into the bed. the only light was from the star's light through the window.

Then Rupert leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "Good night" He said quietly before going back to his side of the bed. "I love you." he whispered.

The Dina rolled over and wrapped an arms over his chest. "I love you too." She managed to say before slipping into sleep. Before falling asleep himself, Rupert rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Cuddling, the couple fell asleep. Rupert could finally sleep peacefully for the first time in forever, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The morning sunlight brightened the room the next morning. The light beamed on Rupert's face, waking him up. It felt like the previous night had been nothing but a dream. But the sleeping girl on his arms proved it was real. He was holding her as she curled into his chest.

Dina stirred in his arms and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." Rupert replied in a low and raspy voice. He hugged her tighter. "You know, I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." Dina said.

Suddenly the ring of the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Dina groaned in annoyance and got out of bed, much to Rupert's Displease.

Dina stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with an unwelcome face. "Daniel." She said sort of surprised.

"Hi Dina" Daniel greeted her. He had his broken arm in a cast and flowers in the other. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you." He said, genuine sorrow in his eyes.

Dina did not want him in her house. Her face showed no emotion however. "No, you can talk here." She said sternly.

Daniel took a shaky breath and spoke. "Listen, I no I made a mistake. And I had horrible reasons for doing everything I did. And I know I lied to you." He said, regret showing through in his voice. "What I want is another chance. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I'm not asking you to forgive what I did. I'm just asking for a second chance." Daniel monologued.

"What? You can't be serious." Dina told him.

Rupert emerged from the bedroom, and saw Daniel standing in the doorway. Old feelings arose as he saw Daniel holding flowers and saying he wanted another chance. Rupert wasn't letting that happen.

"I am serious. I know my mistake and I promise I would never do that to you again." Now he was starting to sound desperate. Dina only stared at him with wide eyes.

"Daniel you cheated on me. I can't forget that not can I forgive."

"I know. But I'm begging you! Please take me back! I'll treat you better, and I won't hurt you again!" He pleaded.

"I can't Daniel. You see-" Dina was interrupted.

"What is he doing here?" Rupert said, joining the two in the doorway. He wrapped an arm behind Dina's back, and held her thing waist before pulling her close to him.

Hostility between the two boys increased. "I'm here getting my girl back." Daniel said stiffly.

"Your girl?" Rupert said, slightly angry.

"Yes, I am. Now if you don't mind, buzz off Pretty Boy." Daniel stared Rupert in the eye.

Dina looked between them, seeing the rivalry between them. "I'm not your girl Daniel! Not anymore." She hugged Rupert from the side, hoping Daniel would get the message.

Daniel sighed. "I understand." He said. His eyes downcast. Then he looked Dina in the eye and held out the lilies he had brought. "But, please take them. It's my way of saying sorry." Dina looked at the flowers and back at Daniel, then to Rupert. "Please."

Dina gave in and took the lilies from him. They were fresh and beautiful. "Thank you Daniel. For saying what you did." Dina told him.

Daniel gave a sad smile, then turned to leave. But before he left, he turned to Rupert. "Treat her better than I did Pretty Boy. She deserves it." He said before leaving.

Dina closed the door and set the lilies on the table. "I feel so bad." She told her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. At least things are cleared up between you." Rupert said.

"Yeah. That does make it easier." Dina turned around to see him. Rupert had messy bed head. His pants were also started to hang lower, revealing sexy v-lines. It didn't help that he was topless with a very toned chest and stomach.

Dina blushed at seeing him shirtless in the light. Rupert smirked at her blush as she stared. He walked over to her and stood up over her short stature. He leaned down and kissed his girl deeply.

Shyly she kissed him back. But it was obvious who the dominant one was. Rupert easily backed Dina up to the wall, pinning her there with his body.

His hands went down to her hips as hers went to his chest. She trailed her hands down his abs, then back up to his pecks.

While she distracted herself, Rupert swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. When Dina playfully denied. Rupert smirked, then pulled her hips toward him in a jolt of pleasure. She gasped, so Rupert quickly pushed his tongue into her mouth, loving the mewling sounds she made.

He explored her mouth, wanting to know everything there was to know. Dina weakly pushed her tongue against his, but Rupert was adamant about being the dominant one. Finally he pulled away for air. He was going to continue their make-out session, but Dina pushed a finger onto his lips.

"I have a class of beginners I'm showing the basics to today. I need to get ready." She giggled as she pushed her man away so she could escape.

"Awe, and I wanted you all to myself today." Rupert pouted playfully.

"I'm sure you did. But it's almost 12 and I have to be there by 1:30." Dina pushed him away, missing the warmth of his body before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to get ready. Rupert followed suit, grabbing his own clothes and preparing to go to Ribular for the tournament his father's company had arranged.

It didn't take Dina long to get ready. "Hey, lets head to the Fossil Cafe for lunch." Rupert offered.

Dina smiled brightly. "I'd love too." she answered.

Instead of calling a limo, the young couple walked to the Fossil Cafe, since they did have time to kill and weren't in any rush. On the walk, Rupert held his girl's hand, showing everyone she was his, and nobody else's. They reached the Cafe in what seemed like minutes and ordered their food, before sitting down outside in the warm air.

"You know Dina, you don't know how long I had been waiting to kiss you." Rupert said, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"I think I made you wait too long." Dina responded. She looked down at her food.

Rupert leaned closer, and laid a hand on top of her's. "I would have waited an eternity if I had too." Rupert said, staring into her brown eyes.

Dina blushed deeply after that comment. "I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Only for you, gorgeous." Rupert smiled at her. She looked almost like how she had when he first met her. With big brown eyes ad hair pulled into a side ponytail. Dina could only stare at him, admiring how attractive his longer white hair and golden eyes were, along with a sexy body.

"I never properly said thank you for helping me with Daniel. I don't know what i would have done if you didn't intervene." Dina said.

"There was no way I'd let him take you." Rupert said seriously, then his expressions brightened. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you. It means a lot." Dina said, finishing her lunch. They cleaned up and went outside, ready to part ways. But before leaving, Rupert leaned down and gave his girl another kiss.

"I love you Dina." Rupert said.

"I know. I love you too Rupert."

* * *

 **So I'm seriously considering writing a sequel of sorts but as a lemon. because i can. Anyways i hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
